


5 Minutes

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: jensen x reader
Series: House Mates [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413100
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	5 Minutes

Wednesday was a blur, but you did enjoy yourself. Getting to feel like more than a single working mother was amazing. You’d simply got a trim, a bit of a new shape, and some highlights. Your nails were simple, but made you feel just a bit better. It was a nice feeling.

As you had promised, you sent him a picture, but before you left the other two. It was you with Dan and Gen, smiling. Then, you sent another, but with all the kids, as well. Figuring he was still shooting, you weren’t surprised that he didn’t get back to you. He’d text when he could.

When you’d said your goodbyes, the three of you agreed that you’d be doing it more often- you only when you could pay. There was no way Jensen was footing the bill every time.

* * *

Pulling into your driveway, you furrowed your brows. “Nicky, take my phone.” You told him. “If I don’t come out in 5 minutes, call 911.” You told him, your eyes never leaving the house as you handed him your phone over your shoulder. “I’m going to leave you the keys, and lock the door. Get on the floorboard.”

“Mom?” He asked, scared.

“We shut the lights off when we left, Nicky. And I know that we won’t be walking in to Jensen on the couch this time.” Your voice shook. “I love you.” You told him before getting out and locking the door. Shutting it, you licked your lips. Looking around, you grabbed the first thing you saw- a toy bat that JJ must have left there a couple weekends before. Gripping it tight, you moved towards your house.

* * *

Jensen was just leaving set for the day when his phone rang. Laughing at something that Jared said, he pulled it out and answered. “Hey, babe.” He grinned.

“ _Jensen? I’m scared._ ” Hearing Nicky’s voice, his face fell, and he stopped moving, making Jared look at him.

“Nicky, buddy, what’s going on? Is your mom okay?” He asked as he went from standing still, to jogging off the lot. People watched him, followed by Jared, wondering what the rush was.

“ _We just got home. Mom knows someone’s inside. I’m locked in the car. She told me if she’s not out in 5, to call 911._ ”

Stopping near the car, Jensen turned to Jared. “Call Gen. Get her to get someone to my house. _Now_.” He said quickly. “Listen to me, Nick, Jared is gonna get you help. Whether she comes out or not. Okay? I’ll be on the next flight home.” He assured him.

Nicky nodded, then remembered Jensen couldn’t see him. “ _Can you stay on the phone with me?_ ” He asked, almost sounding like he felt weak for asking.

“Let me get in the car so I can go hands free, and then I’ll stay on the line as long as I can. I promise.”

* * *

Walking in your front door, you looked towards the kitchen- empty. When you turned to the living room, you dropped the plastic bat. “What the hell are you doing here?” You asked quietly. “And how did you get in? Even better- why are you here?” Your teeth were clenched.

Trevor stood up, smiling. “I missed you, and I knew I screwed up.” He shrugged. “Been seeing some things online about you and some pretty boy getting close, a family trip to the water park, date nights, family trips to the pizza place?”

You laughed, which confused him. A full on laugh. “You really are an idiot!” Shaking your head, you turned out the door.

“Where are you going?” He snapped.

“To get my son out of the car.” You shot back, not looking at him. “Not that you need to know.” Sighing, you made your way out to the car and tapped on the window. Nicky looked up and grinned, unlocking the door. “Come on, kiddo.” You gave him a sad smile. “I want you to go straight inside, and to your room. You aren’t in trouble, but your father is here.”

He made a face. “Uh, Jensen’s on his way home.” Nicky told you.”Gen is sending someone over to check on us until then.”

Moving so that you were eye to eye, you cupped his cheek. “Why did you call Jensen?”

“I was scared, and he fights people on tv. He has to know how to at least throw a punch.” He shrugged. “And I know he loves you. He’d be sad if I didn’t.”

You hugged him tight, kissing his cheek, making him groan. “Come on, give me my phone, I hope I can catch him before he gets on a plane.”

“He said he’ll be taking the next flight. He was staying on the phone with me, but Jared wanted to talk to him.” He shrugged, running inside, straight past Trevor, and to his room.

Walking towards the house, you called Jensen. “ _Nicky?! What’s wrong?_ ”

“It’s me, babe.” You sighed, shooting a look at Trevor. “You don’t have to leave work. You’ll be home soon.” Moving to the kitchen, you ignored how Trevor followed. You grabbed a beer, needing it.

“ _Too late. Ticket’s already bought_.” He started. “ _They’re doing the scenes I’m not needed for. If I’m not needed back this week, they’ll let me know. You’re more important._ ”

You blushed lightly. “Well, at least now you get to see my new hair soon.” You chuckled lightly, picking at the label of the beer.

Jared decided to pipe in. “ _Hey, Y/N/N._ ”

“Hey you.” It was obvious that he was grinning. “Decided to play hookie with Jensen?” Trevor wasn’t pleased that he was being ignored, crossing his arms over his chest.

He laughed. “ _No, I chased him off the lot as he booked it. I’m sure they thought we were insane. I’m going to drive the car back._ ”

You smiled softly. “Thanks, Jared.” At the mention of Jared, Trevor snapped, moving over to take your phone. “Get the hell off me.” You tried to shove him away, failing. He’d never been like this when you were together, so you being with Jensen, and then hearing Jared’s name must have set him off.

* * *

They both listened to the two of you fighting, and could tell there was a struggle, then the sound of the phone hitting the floor. Jensen looked at Jared, worried. “I hope they’re okay.” He sighed, wondering where Nicky was.

“They’ll be okay.” Jared tried to assure him.

* * *

Gen had called a friend of theirs, who rushed to your house. He got there just after the fight over the phone, and saw you lying on the kitchen floor. Pulling out his phone, he called 911, moving to check on you. He heard movement behind him, making him look over. “You Nicky?” He asked, earning a nod. Nicky’s eyes were on the scene in front of him. “It’ll be okay.”

“My dad did this, didn’t he?” He asked softly.

He looked back to you as dispatch picked up, and he started to answer his questions.

* * *

Jensen was beat as he stepped off his plan nearly 7 hours later. He’d been up since before the sun, worked all day, and couldn’t sleep on the plane. Plus, he had connecting flights. Oh, and fans. Normally, he was cool with that, but his worry and lack of sleep was getting to him.

Daneel and JJ were waiting for him, thankfully. She was just as worried when he’d called her, frantic. The three of them made their way back out to the car in silence. She told him she was stopping to get him a coffee, and some food. Seeing him like this wouldn’t help anyone.

Hearing her phone ring, she answered with the handsfree option. “Hello?”

“ _Y/N is in the ICU._ ” Came Gen’s voice.


End file.
